1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an overlay broadcast network, and more particularly, to an apparatus configuring a radio access overlay broadcast network.
2. Related Art
As the demand for a multimedia contents service is increased, various radio access networks capable of providing high speed traffic have been introduced In addition, an overlay broadcast network can be configured through a multi radio access network using a multi radio access technology (RAT) terminal capable of accessing a multi radio access network. That is, when radio traffic environment of a single radio access network is poor, a network can be effectively operated through traffic loads between heterogeneous networks.
However, in order to reduce interference between adjacent cells in a mobile internet protocol TV network, it is difficult to promote efficiency in terms of the use of radio resources by applying a scheme that sets a broadcast region by integrating several cells and simultaneously transmits the same contents to all the base stations belonging to a broadcast network region.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of configuring the broadcast network through the heterogeneous radio access network, securing synchronization of contents, and transmitting the contents in consideration of characteristics of heterogeneous network.